1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable skate having a bladder. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable skate having a bladder for adjusting a length of a chamber in the boot of the adjustable skate according to different foot lengths of different wearers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skates, whether with wheels or a blade, are popular among young people. Many skates are adjustable in length and/or width to suit different foot sizes of various wearers. Nevertheless, the adjusting mechanisms of the skates are complicated and thus costly. Further, the adjusting procedures for the adjusting mechanisms are troublesome and time-consuming, as they include detachment of bolts and screws before adjustment as well as reassembling of the bolts and screws after adjustment. It is, therefore, a long and unfulfilled need in a simple adjusting device for the skates without time-consuming procedure for adjustment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable skate having a bladder for adjusting a length of a shoe chamber in the boot of the adjustable skate according to different foot lengths of different wearers.
An adjustable skate in accordance with the present invention includes a boot, a liner, and a bladder. The boot includes an upper and a sole, the upper having a toe cap and a heel portion. The liner is mounted in the boot and includes a bottom plate slidably mounted on the sole and a toe box on a front end of the bottom plate. A chamber for receiving a foot of a wearer""s foot is defined between the toe box of the liner and the heel portion of the boot.
The bladder is mounted between the toe box of the liner and the toe cap of the boot. The bladder has a volume that is adjustable through inflation of air into the bladder or discharge of air out of the bladder, thereby moving the liner along a lengthwise direction of the boot.